Procès de la vie
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Mission, braconnage, procès, Shido.


_**Procès de la vie**_

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Je verrais ça en l'écrivant, mais rien de joyeux, ça c'est sûr.  
Couple : None. Ou peut-être Ban/Ginji.  
Disclamer : Ca me mets dans de ces états de regarder des documentaires animaliers… Pauvres lièvres… pauvres lapins… pauvres lynx…

Une belle journée s'annonçait. On pouvait déjà percevoir les rayons chauds du soleil filtrer à travers les nuages. Oui, il allait faire beau. Mais les oiseaux ne chantaient pas.  
En cette fin de printemps, pas un chant, pas un piaillement, ni même un battement d'aile.  
Ban referma la fenêtre. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le corps allongé sur le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et caressa les cheveux clairs de son coéquipier.

**- **Ginji… Souffla-t-il. Il est temps d'y aller.

Mais le blond resta muet. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, enserrant la couverture dans ses bras.

**- **S'il te plait. Insista le détenteur du jagan.  
**- **Je veux pas y'aller.

Mido souleva le corps fin et le serra contre lui.

**- **Il veut te voir. Une dernière fois. Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça.  
**- **Je… Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir… supporter…  
**- **Eh… Je serais avec toi. Toujours.

Ginji s'agrippa à sa chemise. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues.  
Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, prit son manteau, et suivit Ban, main dans la main.

**ΨΨ**

Une fenêtre. Une étroite fenêtre. Avec des barreaux. Donnant sur haut mur, surmonté de barbelés. Mais aucun arbre, aucun champ. Pas même un brin d'herbe. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Des remords ? Sans doute. Pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne savait pas.  
Le mur contre lequel il était appuyé était froid. Si froid… Si… mort. Il ferma les yeux. Et se remémora la sensation du bois. Ce bois si chaud, si vivant.  
Il entendit des bruits de pas au loin. Il pouvait toujours s'échapper. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Mais il ne devait pas. Non. Ou cela jetterai le déshonneur sur son nom, sa famille, son clan. Etaient-ils au courant de ce qui allait lui arriver ?

Il regrettait. De ne pas avoir pu, une dernière fois, courir dans cette forêt qu'il aimait tant. Sentir ce parfum envoûtant de terre légèrement humide, de sèves coulant sur le tronc des arbres.  
On ouvrit la porte en fer.

Etendre le vent jouer dans les branches.  
Juste un bruit de chaînes.

Ses pieds faisant craquer les feuilles mortes.  
Des pieds lourds, si lourds. Et ce sol, si dur.

Entendre ses animaux jouer autour de lui.

Il leva la tête.  
Des néons.  
Où était passé son ciel, avec son soleil, ses nuages, sa pluie, sa neige… ?  
Où était passée sa liberté… ?

Six hommes l'encerclaient. Hommes qu'il haïssait.  
Il ne voulait plus être l'un d'entre eux. Et eux non plus.

« Suivant l'affaire concernant Mr Fuyuki Shido, avec comme chefs d'accusations : meurtres, meurtres avec préméditation et actes de barbarie, les jurés … l'accusé : coupable. »  
Les humains l'avaient jugés. Tout comme lui les avait jugés quelques jours avant.  
Il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû exécuter cette mission. Mais c'était lui qui avait insisté.

**ΨΨ**

Il s'agissait de démanteler un trafic d'objets rares, souvent issus de pillages. S'il n'y avait eu que ça… Il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir cette caisse. Cette grande caisse en bois. A l'intérieur des défenses d'éléphants, des peaux de tigres, de lions, de lynx, de panthères, d'ours, de girafes, de bébés phoques, de serpents, et même de chiens et de chats. Avec des plumes d'oiseaux rares. Des animaux empaillés. Des vêtements en fourrures. Des têtes de cerfs, d'élans. Et bien d'autres choses atroces encore.

Braconnage.

Il retrouva bien vite les chasseurs. Les animaux l'avaient aidé. Alors qu'il les pistait dans une forêt aux abords d'une savane, il entendit des coups de feu. Et des hurlements. Un lion venait de se faire tirer dessus. Mais il n'était pas mort. Ses braconniers ne l'avaient pas encore tué. Ils le laissaient agoniser, sous leurs yeux. Et ça les faisait rire. Ils jouissaient du spectacle de cet animal prestigieux qui tentait de se relever pour s'enfuir. Il gémissait.  
Shido fut envahi d'une rage incontrôlable.  
Il fondit sur eux, déjà transformé. Un des hommes lui tira dans le bras. Mais il ne grimaça même pas. Et d'un coup de griffes il le décapita. Et ses coéquipiers subirent le même sort.  
Haletant et couvert de sang, il se retourna vers la bête blessée à mort. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le lion darda son regard sombre dans le sien. Un gémissement, une plainte. Le Beast Master passa sa main dans la crinière. Et le roi de la savane arrêta de souffrir.  
Un silence s'installa dans la forêt.  
Tous ces animaux sauvagement assassinés pour finir en descente de lui, en manteau, ou encore décoration au dessus d'une cheminée ou d'un meuble…  
Il revit avec horreur le contenu de la caisse.  
Il entendit un bruit de pas. Relevant la tête, il aperçu une portée de lionceaux avec leur mère.  
Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça…  
D'autres animaux apparurent de derrière les arbres.  
Prédateurs et proies se côtoyèrent passivement en cet instant.  
Shido ouvrit la bouche. Et leur fit une promesse.

**ΨΨ**

Devait-il s'échapper pour finir ce qu'il leur avait promis ?  
La promesse de tuer tous ceux qui les massacraient avec tant de cruauté.  
Les jurés diraient sûrement qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que ceux qu'il avait tué.

« …actes de barbarie » ? Non. Il les avait éliminés comme il le devait. La zoomorphie de chaque animal tué. Venins, griffes, morsures… Il appliquait les lois de la nature. Il s'était mit du côté des proies, devenant ainsi le prédateur de la race humaine.

Il avait remonté la filière, tuant tous ses membres. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais…

**ΨΨ**

…Il avait découvert un entrepôt complet de morceaux d'animaux. Et quelque chose s'était brisée en lui à ce moment-là. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait avec effroi ce qui l'entourait. Et il entendit au plus profond de lui les cris de tous ces corps. De violents flashs lui apparurent. Et il revit leurs morts. Une par une. Tombant à genoux, il se prit la tête entre ses mains et hurla. Une odeur de mort envahissait l'entrepôt. Et les effluves de chaque bête lui indiquaient dans quelles souffrances elles étaient parties. Son corps muta. Ses ongles devinrent des griffes permanentes, sa peau se couvrit de rayures sombres telles des tatouages à vie. Ses dents poussèrent, se plantant parfis dans ses lèvres. Et c'est dans ce nouvel état qu'il accueillit les nouveaux arrivants humains.  
Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule filière, c'était évident. Après avoir tué tous ceux de l'entrepôt, dont il balança les restes dans une décharge… Ils ne méritaient pas de rester avec les cadavres d'animaux. Pas plus que d'être balancés dans l'eau, avec les poissons, ou même brûlés, parce que leurs cendres auraient été éparpillées dans la nature.

**ΨΨ**

Oui il les avait tous massacré. Il en avait éliminé le plus possible avant d'être arrêté. Et pour cela on dû lui tirer dessus, à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'est qu'une fois les deux jambes touchées, et l'épaule transpercées tout comme un de ses flancs qu'ils purent l'approcher. C'est à ce moment qu'il ressentit la même que le lion qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains pour arrêter ces souffrances inutiles.  
On le piqua et il tomba lourdement au sol.  
Et il s'apprêtait maintenant à recevoir une nouvelle injection.  
Injection… Cela lui rappelait le Dr Jackal. Etait-il comme lui maintenant ? Cet homme avait-il un quelconque raison de tuer ?  
La dernière porte s'ouvrit. Mais la première chose qu'il vit ne fut pas cette table en croix avec la machine à laquelle étaient reliés les différents produits qu'on allait lui injecter. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Mais la fenêtre. D'où il percevait les doux rayons, et même le haut d'un sapin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps…

On lui enleva les chaînes et on l'installa sur la table. Sanglé à celle-ci, un panneau électrique se leva. Et de l'autre côté de la vitre ses amis : Ban, Ginji, Emishi, Kazuki, Jubei, Makubex, Himiko, Pore, Natsumi, Heaven, et même Akabane. Ginji, Kazuki et Natsumi semblaient inconsolables. Il vit même une larme couler le long de la joue de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un rival. Et Emishi qui tentait désespérément de lui offrir une esquisse de sourire. Mais ses yeux gonflés témoignaient bien de son état. Et comme il lui avait promis, il avait retiré ses lunettes. Seul Kurodo ne laissait rien transparaître de son état. Après tout, ils se connaissaient. Mais bizarrement il se sentait incroyablement proche de lui en cet instant.

**- **Une dernière chose à dire ?  
**- **Oui. Pourriez-vous ouvrir la fenêtre s'il vous plait !

Toute l'assemblée était étonnée d'une telle demande. Sauf ses amis.  
Une légère brise caressa ses cheveux et sa peau.  
Le bourreau s'approcha de la machine.  
Shido ferma les yeux et commença alors à émettre une multitude de sons.

Un premier liquide parcouru la perfusion reliée à son bras. Puis un second. Alors que le troisième commençait à couler, ses derniers mots furent…

**- **… Je serais toujours là pour vous…

Il se passa alors un évènement qu'aucun être humain ne compris. Tous les animaux émirent un long cri, propre à leur espèce.

**ΨΨΨ**

A des dizaines de kilomètres de là, une lionne fit un dernier effort. Un lionceau vit le jour. Et lorsqu'il pu ouvrir les yeux quelques temps plus tard, on aurait pu être étonné de voir leur couleur si clair…

_**FIN**_

Machan : Deux mouchoirs plus tard, trois cent essuyages d'œil et de joue, je fini cette fic.  
J'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas lu avec en fond du Phil Collins… Parce que ça donne pas du joyeux. v.v


End file.
